


镜

by Clematissy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clematissy/pseuds/Clematissy
Summary: 诺普
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	镜

**Author's Note:**

> 给朋友写的诺普，当时我并没有玩过15（不过现在正在玩）。写的时候也拿给朋友稍微改了改，并不是我自己完成滴～

“那个....诺克特？”

普隆普特小声叫着恋人的名字,他们已经站立相拥五分钟之久了,虽然被恋人的气息包围是一件很幸福的事，但诺克提斯压得他有点累了。

戴着手套的手指插进金黄的发间,诺克提斯迷糊地蹭蹭他的脸颊,两道笔挺的鼻梁亲昵地贴在一起，带着酒香的气息飘进普隆普特的鼻间，让他的脸忍不住发热。

“普隆普特，你的脸好红。”

带着笑意的声音在耳边响起，普隆普特下意识反驳道：“才、才没有！诺克特才是吧！到底喝了多少啊……”

诺克提斯又去吻普隆普特的颈窝，灼热的气息穿透普隆普特的肌肤。

……太烫了，他想。

“普隆普特，我好想你……”诺克提斯不满地在他颈边嘟囔着，微微发烫的手指蛮不老实地钻进普隆普特的上衣乱摸，动作轻柔而缓慢，将普隆普特的话完完全全地堵在嗓子里。他觉得自己的脸更烫了，好像喝醉酒的不是诺克提斯而是他自己一样。

房间里的窗帘没有拉上，银白色的月光悄悄照亮了房间的内部，普隆普特瞥过房里巨大的落地镜，在其中看到了他们朦胧的倒影。如同从梦中惊醒一般，普隆普特拉开诺克提斯的手,想要拉上窗帘。

像是洞察了他的想法，诺克提斯抱紧普隆普特的腰，他按住普隆普特的后脑，狠狠吻住他的嘴唇。这是一个带着酒气的吻，两条柔软的舌头紧密地搅动在一起， 直到二人口中都融化了对方的味道，氤氳了整个口腔。

“不许走。”诺克提斯把普隆普特箍得更紧，像小狗一样蹭他额头毛绒绒的前发。

“窗帘没有拉上……会被看到的。”

“不要。”诺克提斯直视他的双眼,“普隆普特，我想看着你。”

“我…”

“你看。”

诺克提斯把普隆普特翻了个面，温暖的胸膛顶着他的后背，他们十指相扣，面朝着镜子，将手指探进普隆普特的上衣。

衣摆被缓缓拉至胸口，普隆普特并不强壮的身躯暴露在镜前，他已紧张地开始颤抖，诺克提斯察觉到了，不断以亲吻来安抚他。

诺克提斯握着他的手来到胸前，抚摸他修长纤细的颈项，挑逗两颗挺立红润的乳珠。普隆普特几次想挣脱他的手，却被牢牢握住。灼热的气息喷洒在他的耳畔，诺克提斯的声音性感而低沉:“普隆普特，我爱你。”

普隆普特的眼眶莫名地湿润了,思绪恍然间回到好多年前，那时他还是个毫不起眼的小胖子，肌肤松弛，满身肥肉，他把自己和自卑一齐藏在摄像头后面，直到诺克提斯把他从那条通往灰败未来的道路里扯出来。但他的腹部仍残留着过去的印记，那些浅色的萎缩纹总是提醒着他与诺克提斯之间遥远的距离。

那缝隙般的纹路藏在他肌肤的褶皱里，如同深深烙印在他的灵魂之上。普隆普特清楚地知道它们盘踞在身体何处，正因为知道，所以更不想让诺克提斯看见。

诺克提斯却说：“你真美。”

诺克提斯用脸颊蹭蹭他的手背,珍惜地亲吻他的手指，普隆普特忍不住看向镜子，恋人的一举一动都令他心动不已。

他感觉到诺克提斯那里硬邦邦的正顶着自己的屁股。

“……来做吧，诺克特。”

抽屉里还有半瓶润滑油，普隆普特主动抬高臀部，为自己润滑。他跪在地上，双腿分得很开，他的身体染上了情欲的潮红，因羞耻而颤栗。他别过头，不敢看镜子里自己的样子。

诺克提斯耐心地看着他，月光照亮他英俊的眉眼，蓝色的虹膜之中饱含无尽的爱意与温暖。

“来、来吧。”普隆普特抽出手指，想与诺克提斯相对而坐。诺克提斯却仿佛明白了他的想法，扶着他的腰，让他转过身面朝镜子。

普隆普特还没来得及挣扎，便被诺克提斯直插进来,那熟悉的滚烫的硬挺的东西深深捅进他的身体，令他短暂地失神，直到诺克提斯扳着他的下巴正对镜子,他看到了镜中放荡的自己。

没等他有所反应，诺克提斯就已经大开大合地操干起来。镜中人的表情先是一愣，继而发生变化，难受与欢愉同时出现在他的脸上，他死死咬住下唇，不想让更加羞耻的呻吟宣泄于外，直到诺克提斯的某一个动作，狠狠蹭在那一点上。

“啊——！”

普隆普特控制不住地流泪，他跪在地上，身体不受控制地颤抖，掀至胸口的衣服下面，两团圆润的软肉也跟随着诺克提斯的动作乱晃。

不知是否是喝酒的原因，今天的诺克提斯非常的不一样，仿佛是为了完全看清普隆普特的全部，不知疲倦地向他索取一切。

诺克提斯太了解他了，对他的敏感地带了如指掌，在周围又捣又蹭，就是不肯正中要害。他按着他微凹的腰窝，将他整个人按在身下。汗涔涔的手掌紧贴他的肌肤，那温度几乎将他灼伤。

普隆普特想要逃，膝行两步却一头撞在镜子上，诺克提斯拽着他的脚踝一扯，硬生生将他拉进怀里。普隆普特感觉自己的臀部狠狠撞在诺克提斯的小腹，那根庞然大物霎时进入了极深的地方。

“嗯……呜……”

普隆普特的腰猛地一弹，几乎就此软倒，诺克提斯从身后支撑着他，一手环住他的胸口，另一手覆盖在他平坦的小腹，像是为了证明什么似的，用力向下按。

肚子里有一块硬硬的，那是诺克提斯在他的身体里。

月光刚好落在他的身上，犹如舞台上发亮的聚光灯，照亮了黑暗中两具纠缠的躯体。

普隆普特发出一声崩溃的呜咽，他看到镜中的自己在流泪，脸上的表情却是愉悦的，也许他的内心深处其实很喜欢诺克提斯这样对他，这如同完全占有一般的行径，让他非常非常的有安全感。

诺克提斯浅浅地抽插着，摸到他的身前，将普隆普特最脆弱的地方包裹至手心——再强调一遍，诺克提斯的手真的好烫，他的手掌也很大，仿佛将普隆普特整个人包裹其中，想要温水煮青蛙般地溺死他。

他的手指上长着茧，蹭过柱身时总能给予一种难言的隐忍的摩擦感，指腹细腻地把玩茎头，将马眼捏得微微张开，黏腻的体液流了他满手。

诺克提斯及时在普隆普特濒临释放之前放开了他，胯下的速度加快，他显然也处在极度兴奋的状态中，他不再折磨普隆普特，粗长的肉棒捣开湿热的甬道，将每一下都顶在爱人的红心。

耳边的呻吟逐渐变了声调，快感逐渐蔓至全身，犹如潮水一般冲刷他颤抖的身体。普隆普特情不自禁地伸出舌头，对着镜子露出了更加淫乱的表情，他很难想象发出这种声音的竟是自己，他很难想象做出这样表情的竟是自己。让他做出改变的正是诺克提斯，那个埋在自己身体深处的男人——自从他们相遇以来，他不断地改变他。

“啊……让我看看你……诺克特……”

诺克提斯的动作停了片刻，普隆普特感觉到他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，有喘息声在耳畔回荡。诺克提斯将他抱到床上，注视着他的样子，普隆普特看到诺克提斯的喉结缓缓动了动。

这一瞬间好像回到了第一次做爱，四目相对，居然忘记了接下来该做什么。普隆普特伸手抱住诺克提斯的脖子，拉着他低下头来，这一刻他突然很想和他接吻，很想很想。

他们交换了一个湿漉漉的舌吻，唇分时普隆普特注意到诺克提斯的脸也红着，嘴角难以抑制地翘起来，连胸膛滑落的汗水也无比诱人。

诺克提斯仿佛终于酒醒，倏然间有点不好意思起来，他在普隆普特的注视下又进入了他的身体，感受到紧致的肠道包裹着自己那里，温暖而腻滑，与他无比契合。

普隆普特主动抬起双腿，盘在诺克提斯腰间，微微用力，不让他离开自己。诺克提斯低头亲吻他的身体，胯下动起来，却放慢了速度，调整到一个让彼此都舒适的状态，惬意地做爱。

他们一直都非常有默契，就连此刻也是。高潮将二人同时推上云端，十指相扣，幸福得忘乎所以。诺克提斯长出一口气，心脏仍然跳得很快，退出来时连带着普隆普特又是一阵轻轻的抽搐。诺克提斯俯身，吻了吻他失神的眼睛。

月光在云的簇拥下退场，寂静的黑夜中，两个相恋的年轻人相拥而眠。

\- END-

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请给个Kudo/评论哦～


End file.
